Accidental Homicide
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: In which Blaine and Kurt mistakenly freak out. No character death, though the title is still relevant!


**Prompted by theworldhasshifted on Tumblr: Serial Killer!Blaine, but not quite in the standard way.**

* * *

The panicked repetition of "Oh God oh God oh God" coming from Blaine's bedroom made Kurt start running up the stairs, boots clomping hard enough that flimsier wood would have cracked under the pressure.

"Blaine?! B, what's happening?" he questioned frantically, thrusting the door open and bursting into the bedroom, eyes swiveling rapidly across the room and hands reaching into his pockets to grab for his keys, in case he needed a weapon. He saw that Blaine was stopped at the foot of his bed, probably shocked into stillness after Kurt's dramatic entrance.

"They're all dead, Kurt! Tina looks like she's been put through a shredder, and Sugar-" Blaine's moan choked off there. He looked close to tears, and his hair was wrecked, probably from Blaine's compulsion to run his hands through it whenever he got upset. From the way his curls were starting to show amidst the random still-straight bits that stuck haphazardly out in all directions, this was a Category 5 Blaine Freak-Out.

"_What_? Blaine, we just saw the girls an hour ago when we left Glee for the day, how are they all dead? Is there a slasher in Lima now? God, this place wasn't back-woods enough already..." Kurt trailed off there, losing the train of his rant in his worry. It took a lot to get Blaine this wrecked, and they'd just gotten over the stress of Burt's diagnosis and the almost-school shooting. They didn't need more problems.

"No, no, Kurt - my plants!" _Oh, right, the plants, _Kurt thought. Blaine had decided to plant a flower in a windowbox in his bedroom for each of the Glee girls, and then give them to the girls after graduation as either "Congratulations!" or "I'll miss you!" presents. He'd started calling each flower by the name of the girl he was going to give it to, which led to Blaine getting a bit too attached to them, apparently.

"B, relax. I'm sure we can fix this somehow," Kurt soothed, pulling Blaine into a tight hug. "But first, we need to talk about you referring to the plants with the girls' names when you look like you've just jumped out of a horror movie. You almost gave me premature grays, Blaine!"

Blaine let out a small giggle at Kurt's statement, pulling out of the hug but not entirely out of Kurt's arms. "Sorry, baby. I just wanted to get the girls something really thoughtful and unique, you know? They've been so good to me this year, and I need to let them know how much I appreciate that."

"They'll know, B. How could they not? Now, let's go take a look at these flowers," said Kurt, releasing Blaine to walk around him and get to the window. "Oh my God."

"I know! They look horrible, Kurt, how did that even happen?" Blaine's tone returned to its original wail.

"Blaine, did you ever water these? And did you let that ankle-biter in here at all?" 'That ankle-biter' was Kurt's way of referring to the Andersons' dog Chloe. He'd held a grudge against her ever since she'd shredded a pair of his Doc Martens when he was distracted with "helping Blaine with his French."

"Uh, maybe?" Blaine looked sheepish. "I remembered to water them for a little while, but then it rained a lot recently and I thought they'd be fine from that. And I don't think Chloe- wait, shit, I left my door open this morning when I left for school. She must've gotten in today."

"That explains your problem, honey," Kurt tried to say sympathetically, but he couldn't hold back his amusement. "It stopped storming like three days ago, and your fluffy little rat has serious destruction issues. I think you're going to have to find the girls another present."

"Maybe I'll make them origami flowers. I got pretty good at that after your Christmas present last year, you know," Blaine said with a wink.

"On one condition." Kurt smirked back at Blaine.

"Oh, really? What's that?"

"You don't make them some cheesy, beautiful speech about what those flowers mean for you. That's solely my territory, Anderson."

"It'll be a sacrifice, but I think I can manage that." Blaine grinned and leaned up to kiss Kurt, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist as he went.

"Oh, you'd better, you little serial killer." Kurt got out before Blaine connected with his lips, laughing a little as Blaine bit him lightly in pretend frustration before deepening the kiss. Kurt knew he was going to pay for that one later, but it was still worth it.


End file.
